Connie space
In cosmology , the cosmic space or space the entire Universe is continuous space-time in which we live by , including the overall energy and matter in the universe , and thus corresponds in many contexts and areas of scientific words : space or the universe. Many scientists supposed that cosmic space can be a part of the total multi- universes know multiple worlds or multiple universes (Multiverse). Used to describe the purpose of the cosmic space group terms such as : space known (known universe) and space scenes (observable universe) and visual space (visible universe): These terms describe the parts of the cosmic space can be visible or measured ways to monitor different . What we see when we see eye to see light , and the light spectrum is only a narrow range of large-scale electromagnetic waves . Accordingly, the astronomers build monitoring devices "see" in the infrared range , and other observatories "see" the X-ray , and other monitors UV rays , and gamma rays Ahhzh monitor . When you match all those pictures on each other complete our vision of the universe and the stars of the galaxies and supernova explosions in the super other wonders . On the basis of our vision and spotted the objects and galaxies and celestial hesitant increase in our knowledge of the composition and the ongoing continuing operations , these views indicate that the universe began a great explosion happened since about 7 and 13 billion years . Scientists believe that with the explosion of a very small point of time has begun and began to place any began to exist. As scientists believe that this may be followed by the Big Bang, called the cosmic expansion stage (cosmic inflation) worked on a block that does not lock onto those primary nebula containing elementary particles we know it and we know money under the act of gravity. What is the force that worked against the forces of gravity so that the first rebuffed the universe itself and being destroyed and eliminated a second ? No one knows Ihty now , the research is still underway to find out that the mysterious force that astronomers now call dark energy . According to the Big Bang theory of the universe arose from the case of a dense and very hot and then began pushing for expansion and the expansion of the galaxies away from each other. In addition observatories indicate that particles in the universe or objects are not known to us, not any Nhsha and we could not be measured in any of the scientific methods that are currently under our hands . The scientists concluded that the presence of particles or objects invisible by all means of measurement when they saw the movement of rotation of galaxies around itself . According to Newton's laws must be the speed of rotation of the stars on the edge of the galaxy is less than the speed of the circle of stars in orbits close to the gizzard of the galaxy . But it is " weird " shows the monitoring and measuring the velocities of those stars that foreign high velocities higher than its suspicion about Newton 's equations of gravity. Despite these large velocities for the stars of the edge of the galaxies are not Tnfs and fleeing from the galaxy. For this the scientists inferred that there must be the presence of other objects we do not see working Bjazpetha not escape from the galaxy of stars fast . Currently ( The search is still underway for) scientists call dark matter . Search for dark matter being in full swing and do not spare the costs of searching for, it is to create devices to try to measure the cosmic space , to build accelerators particles where Astdam protons and anti- protons cards is very high , and watch and record the types of particles consisting of various of these Astdamat , hopes physicists working in this area to help astronomers found that the dark matter that they believe exist in the universe , but we do not feel it. Of these accelerators are large countries participated in the construction of European unity , such as the large hadron collider , which cost about 3 billion euros and employs about 2,000 of distinguished physicists . Is considered by many astronomers that it is impossible NOTE full cosmic continuity , and tend to rely on what is called the cosmic universe or our space (our universe). In philosophical terminology , the space is the sum of cosmic particles in the space in which they occur , all the events . Space and knows also that all I had to the outer zone system or the planet Earth . And always refer to it as the world is full of the unknown beings and UFOs that are eager for knowledge and research with it . The universe and the origins of life Based on astronomical views of what the physicists and chemists of research scientists has developed a model for the origin of the universe and the origins of life . This model may be right or wrong , but the search is still underway to find out " the truth." In any case the model says that the universe had begun the great explosion and then formed the initial Algesmat of protons and neutrons , and electrons then . Then docked with some protons with neutrons and formed the nuclei of atoms of hydrogen and helium , those are Allebatt initial construction of the universe in addition to electrons , and the gaseous hydrogen by about 75% helium by about 23% and very very few of the heavier elements of light ( such as lithium ) . That is the beginning, and with the Big Bang start time. Any time before the Big Bang in the knowledge of the unseen . It is strange that have equal mass of the proton and the neutron ( two small teams ) ! Why electron 1840 times lighter than a proton ? The gravity of these particles that depend on the block, such a force , why is so much in particular? The fusion of protons similar charge in the presence of neutrons , why combine ( the composition of elements ) and Ataatnavr , it is the strong force is combining them to form the nuclei of atoms , and why the strong force works in this power alone , within very narrow limits on the level of elementary particles , and do not extend to run as the force of gravity do ? According to Nmodj Big Bang universe began Bgmama extremely hot elementary particles c omposed of protons and neutrons almost equal mass , electrons and lighter ones once in 1840 . This electron spin ( light ) on the nuclei of atoms . In the beginning the gaseous hydrogen and helium with the vastness of the universe and low temperature. Cohere protons and neutrons with each other and formed the nucleus of a helium atom -3 . It also merged with Natronan protons and helium nuclei formed -4 . Those are the first building blocks in the primary nebula . Under the action of gravity to extend to distant parts gathered from these stars, nebula and galaxies composed . And increasing amounts of hydrogen and helium star caught in nuclear fusion reactions in it, and " cooked " in the heart of stars elements heavier than helium , such as lithium , carbon, nitrogen and oxygen , and other even iron . Dependent physical properties and chemical properties of the fundamental building blocks of a proton and a neutron , and electron , the origin of creation . However, the properties of the elements vary greatly. Including most notably carbon, nitrogen and hydrogen , which can form a long serial molecules , including organic material , including the so-called material vital molecule of which consists of thousands of atoms , and so when there is a suitable conditions of pressure and temperature , such as ground conditions . Capacity capable of biomolecules originated on Earth biomaterial could double itself . [ DNA | Valdna ] can generate the same make any DNA similar to him , and so numerous and breeding . This is life , and life began legged on the ground . Scientists also wonder , Is our world or our universe this is the only ? Is there a single way only to form protons and neutrons and electrons to these specific characteristics only , so that lead to the formation of the world and the universe in which we live ? Or it is possible that there are other great explosions can be formed in which the particles of matter and other types of strangeness all be curious about the material world familiar to us? From here, originated the idea of pluralism Alokon (Multi universe a ) , it is just imagination and speculation ! Or just a question ! We have in our world , which needs a lot of interpretation , dark matter and dark energy and a great explosion of " Nowhere" ! The universe and the cosmic space . The difference between the cosmos (Cosmos) and cosmic space (Universe) that the first label reflects the visible universe to us, the second is the whole space-time in our universe, whether it is visible. The word "Cosmos" was used in philosophy, which is derived from the Greek origin meaning "the system", in contrast to the chaos. Then became the calling of the universe as a whole (the known universe) due to the regularity. The "Universe" has been from the outset express all the physical presence: the Earth, the planets and the sun and the moon and so on. In fact, the word "universe" in Arabic is almost a synonym for "Universe", the "Cosmos" is synonymous with her, there is no near or far in the Arabic language. Related Topics Cosmic expansion Multi-universes Big Bang The synthesis of elements Resources Galaxies and quasars - written by William. C. Kaufman - Baghdad - 1989. Universe - written by David Bergamina - Library Live scientific - Beirut --1,971 m. Universe - written by Colin Ronan - Eligibility for publication and distribution - Beirut --1,980 m. Humpback universe - Form d. Bader Abdul Rahim - Beirut - Lebanon --1,980 m. Einstein and the theory of relativity - d. Mohamed Abdel Rahman hello - Darkulm - Beirut - Eighth Edition - February 1981 - m. Radio universe - Edited by LG. MSI. Is - translation Abdul Karim Ali - Baghdad -1991 m. Site of the universe